


Distance

by xPsychosomaticSanityx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepy Mark Jefferson, Dom/sub, Drunken Confessions, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode 4: Dark Room, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Happy Kate Marsh, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rachel amber is still dead, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Shotgunning, Slow Build, Slurs, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Switching, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, Vortex Club, bottom warren graham, mature themes, top nathan prescott, warren has ADD, warren has max's powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPsychosomaticSanityx/pseuds/xPsychosomaticSanityx
Summary: We met in a rose garden, filled with flowers in full bloom. But the thorns bit back way too soon. Yet you taught me how to feel the butterflies over and over and over again.WARNING:  Please read with caution!





	1. Playlist!

✧ **Eyes closed- Halsey**

_Would've gave it all for you, cared for you  
So tell me where I went wrong._

✧ **TALK ME DOWN-Troye Sivan**

_'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three A.M. shadow  
I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone.  _

✧ **Dissolve-Absofacto**

_I just wanted you to watch me dissolve slowly_

_In a pool full of your love_

_But I don't even know how the chemistry works._

✧ **W.D.Y.W.F.M?-The Neighbourhood**

 _Four weeks ahead, I thought that I should think some more  
I'm fucked in the head, and my mind is turning into a whore._   

✧ **There for you-Troye Sivan**

  _When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper_  
I'll be loud for you  
But you gotta be there for me too  

✧ **Broken-Lund**

_Can you break my bones?_

_Will you tear my skin?_

_Can you taste my lust?_

_Can you feel my sin?_

✧ **Alone Together-Fall Out Boy**

  _And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end. _

✧ **Stripped-shiny toy guns**

  _Metropolis has nothing on this_  
You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss. 

✧ **Drive-Halsey**

  _Your laugh, echoes down the hallway  
Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness.  _

✧ **Flawless-The Neighbourhood**

  _You're a doll, you are flawless  
But I just can't wait for love to destroy us  _

✧ **Kiss it Better-He is we**

 _Covers his head and closes his eyes_  
He sees a smoking gun  
And the coward he ran  

✧ **Video games-The young professionals**

  _Go play a video game_  
It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  

✧ **Animal-Neon trees**

  _Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  _

✧ **Flashlight-the front bottoms**

_Please fall asleep so I can take pictures of you and hang them in my room  
so when I wake up feel like yeah everything's alright.  _

✧ **Hands down-dashboard confessional**

  _The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  _

✧ **Temporary bliss-the cab**

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head._

✧ **Drugstore perfume-Gerard way**

  _It hurts, but I understand if you can't find another  
reason not to stay. _

✧ **The best idea i ever had- sew intricate, joel faviere**

_You're the best, the best idea I ever had  
And I was such a wreck, until you came around.  _

 

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLExVZrcPsxGZFVy9vrIVVRsI405hopJnu


	2. Invisible

He woke to the sound of an alarm, pushing the blankets off, immediately feeling the warmth of sleep begin to slip away. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up, letting out an exhausted sigh. He stood up, his feet pressing softly against the soft carpet, and walked towards the window. His sight captured by the clouds that move in the morning sky, kissed into brilliant white by the sun. Gaps widen and close, one slides right under another and always they are changing shape. The morning brings strings of white stratus to contrast against the blue sky. They drift lazily in the breeze without destination or purpose, as if every day for the clouds is a Sunday afternoon.

It seemed it was going to be another cloudy day in Arcadia Bay. He gathered up his bathroom essentials and made his way out his dorm and to the showers. Luckily, he learnt a routine to wake earlier, in hope to avoid any other of the males in the boy's dorm. It wasn't that he wasn't sociable, in fact he was quite the extrovert. But it appeared just like the cliché stereotypes, no one likes the nerd. 

 Removing his night-time garments, getting under the hot water and letting out another dejected sigh. This seemed to be a common accordance to just simply sigh at everything here at the Blackwell Academy. The private school required a lot out of you and it was stressful, it still shocks him till this day of how on earth he got into this school at a younger age than everyone else. But he couldn't deny, he was smart and worked for it. Warren Graham the science wizard. He excels extremely well in the subject, in fact it was all he had to offer. He wasn't really any good with sports or art. He was just the definition of a nerd. But little did that bother Warren. He wasn't ashamed of himself but the bullying wasn't particularly helpful towards his already low self-esteem.

As his mind wandered he quickly jumped out the shower, dried and clothed himself and leaving his hair damp for now. After all he had another three hours to spare so about time he looked over his homework, just in case. He got so paranoid over grades and making sure he understood everything. His mother was very overbearing when it came to his grades but she was only doing what's best for him of course.

Entering the safety of his dorm yet again, he began looking through the scattered papers on his desk, correcting any possible mistakes. After being sure of himself from looking over at least twice he picked up his phone, texting his good friend, Max Caulfield.

**MISTER WIZARD [7:30]**

_Hey Maxster._

_Don't want to bother you- just checking in to see how you are._

_Think you could give me my flash drive back? I think I'm got to stock up on some films after today._

**MAXSTER [7:38]**

_Hey. I'm all good, Thanx Warren._

_Having a rough mindset already? The day has barely started! If you need to talk I'm here._

_But yea sure. I'll meet you in the parking lot before Chloe picks me up for breakfast. Is 8:00 okay?_

**MISTER WIZARD [7:40]**

_Haha yeah thanks but I'll be fine. I'm just tired. And yeah sure I'll see you their Max._

Max was so amazing, and oh boy did Warren have a crush on her. He constantly observed the girl in awe, both beauty and personality, truly perfection to Warren. Max had hair the colour of summer baked mud and she hated it. She told him of her want for a new style, maybe something extreme like a cerulean blue. But to him it was beautiful, it was part of her coloration, hues like the woodland - and whoever gets bored of trees? And how her veins ran like connected rivers across her pale skin. She was fair, almost like a porcelain doll, yet she did hold some colour. When she got terribly cold her exposed skin took on the appearance of a subway map or her golden freckles that scattered her checks like constellations.

But Warren was friend zoned at every chance he got. Of course, he couldn't force Max to love him but it was hard to give up on dreams. However, he was respectful and with that they became closer friends over the few months at Blackwell. She told him everything and it became a shock to realise his crush had fallen head over heels for an ironically cerulean blue haired girl. Warren didn't judge of course, his mother brought him up to respect all people no matter what. Whether its race, orientation, gender or age. Everyone is equal. 

He had only met the girl once, Chloe Price. Totally not what he expected. She was very bold and outgoing. Often making snarky comments and a little overly possessive of Max. Max explained to Warren that she struggles with her anger and has some flaws but she cherishes her highly. Her punk aesthetic honestly scared him but if Max says she's good then he's sure she's great.

He took a glance at his clock, realising the time he quickly gathered his stuff and made his way out to the car park to meet up with Max. 


	3. Love at first sight? Bullshit

He trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, watching his feet take steps across the concrete floor of the car park, his dusty canvas sneakers passing a student with shined pointed-toe leather shoes. His mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the seemingly quite atmosphere, clearly not paying no mind to where he is going. Until his shoulder was roughly bashed against another, almost throwing Warren to the floor, but of course Warren lost his balance and gracefully fell quite flat on his ass. Ouch.

"Watch it asshole" a voice with hard edge, shouting venomously and spitting with fury.

Warren's eyes lifted to the familiar voice. Of course, Nathan Prescott, number 1 on Warren's "make sure to avoid list." Of course, no such list exists but he knew Nathan wasn't to be messed with. He stuttered out a quick apology before Nathan could reply, or worse before he could beat the shit out of him. Hearing the boy aggressively grunt as he passed but luckily, he said nothing to Warren and carried on his own way. Geez he was as mad as flies in a fruit jar, mad as a hippo with a hernia, mad as Schrodinger's cat stuck in its box. Heh.

Warren rose unsteadily to his feet and was startled to see a face worryingly staring, attempting to help him up. A glance of purple streaks and the mystery was solved. Alyssa of course being the sweet person she is helped him up from the ground, asking him if he was okay. He gave his best grin and reassured her that he was quite alright. Thankfully it was his elbows that took the impact instead of his head. But psychically cringing as he felt the liquid seep through his sleeves. Slowly pulling them up, and seeing on each elbow, there was great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming week. Some mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. One thing was for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean. Against his ghostly skin they are grotesque, but he knew he was lucky not to have broken bones - then what would I do? 

He slowly pulled down his sleeves again so no one would question him of it, he'll clean up later.  He finally convinced Alyssa he was perfectly fine and made his way to the parking lot. Leaning against his own vehicle he waited for the short brown-haired wonder to appear and not too long after she did. Gently waving to grab his attention. Warren waved back with a smile and she approached with a flash drive in hand.

"Hey! Here you go, one flash drive for you." She sang in a melodious voice. 

Warren guffawed and took the flash drive from her. "why thank you, about time I got it back." He replied jokingly. 

She laughed and pushed lightly at his arm "Oh shut up, it wasn't for long. I just never have enough time!" She paused for a moment before continuing " Nathan didn't give you a hard time, did he? Alyssa said she saw him push you."

"Ah yeah I'm fine. It was nothing more than an accidental bump of the shoulder. But he was sure angry over it." He replied calmly.

"When isn't he?" she said with a exhausted sigh. 

Warren was reluctant to agree with that, surely, he wasn't always angry...right? Before being able to supply Max with a reply a loud honk grabs their attention towards a well known dirty mahogany truck. Looks like Chloe made it early he assumed. She sat in her truck with her usual Chloe smirk and giving a lazy wave towards them.

"You want to tag along for some two whales pancakes?" She says as she brings her attention back to Warren with a sweet smile.

"Aha nah I'll pass. I should be off anyway. I wanted to cram in some extra work before my first class." He replied.

"My-my Warren Graham passing the opportunity of delicious pancakes! For shame." She mocked.

"Shhh go get your pancakes mad max" He chuckled and gave her a quick hug before she left.

"Will do! Try not to get too focused on work, take a break before your brain explodes! i'll be back before the first lesson" She yelled as she ran up to the truck, opening the passenger door.

 He watched as she took a seat beside Chloe and waved goodbye to him as the vehicle started. He stood quietly in the empty parking lot watching the truck drive away. He honestly wouldn't mind some pancakes right now but he felt like such a third wheel with Max and Chloe. He'd prefer to avoid that as much as he could... Well instead of moping around he should make his way to science.

Let's just hope this day isn't going to be shit.


	4. Why?

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred him out of his peaceful sleep, the alarm rotated between about six different annoying noises of varying pitch and volume. It sounded like a disco for the anti-Christ. He jolted up, smashing the snooze button as hard as he possibly could.

Rubbing his tired eyes with the insides of his palms, his eyes were dry from possible last night events that he doubt he remembered. He sat up in his bed that was hidden in the darkest corner of the room to prevent unwanted light to invade his eyes. Raking his fingers through his tossed and tangled hair, he pushed it back to keep it out of his face. After the usual everyday routine of a quick shower and taking his medication, he was out the door. He looked down at his phone replying to the usual text messages, first being Victoria.

**Vic [7:40]**

_Hey Nate, the party last night was again another success! I need talk later though. It's important. Anyway, see you later, and don't forget your meds xoxo_

Sigh. He loved Victoria but she's a little too on his case sometimes about how he is. He appreciated it though. It's nice to have someone care about him. He wondered what's so important she needs to talk about though?

**Nate [7:49]**

_Hey gorgeous, that's great. Talk after classes, sure. See ya._

He scrolled down to the rest of his text messages. A drunk text from Hayden last night, Kristine, his dad and Jefferfuck. He sighed and avoid answering them. He'll reply later. Just as he was about to put his phone away his shoulder hit against someone, he honestly couldn't be arsed dealing with anyone today so he replied angrily to the stranger looking down on them before realising who it was.

Warren Graham. 

Didn't know much of him and he couldn't care less.

"Watch it asshole" He spat.

He watched as he tried to stutter out an apology. Cute.

Wait what... 

I grunted at myself and carried on walking without caring for the boy.

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was Juliet and Zachary that were always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, was Dana along with some other cheerleaders. Opposite them, Logan, Hayden and Trevor giving him a wave which he copied back, and between them, the parade of geeks that Nathan couldn't care less of their names. Every ear filled with the sound of multiple conversations going off at once, lockers opening and closing, music playing without headphones...He found it nothing more than comforting to be surrounding by noises that aren't in his head.

Soon the bells rings and everybody runs except an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox. He sighed and calmly entered his class, science. He fucking hated science, never understood it. His thoughts where paused as he saw that feminazi dyke talking to the nerd from this morning. The bell rung bitch, so why isn't she leaving.

The teacher entered and Caulfield took her leave. About time, can't stand her or her punk ass girlfriend. He took his seat at the back of the class and stared back at the brown-haired boy is slumped against the wall, his windswept locks matted and dull. His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair, he supposed. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does, swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile. His skin is so pale it has a waxy appearance and at first sight Nathan would think he's dead. How can he seem so happy every god damn day?

Mrs. Grant's voice slowly drowns out along with the chaos in classroom while she teaches as if everyone is listening, casually dodges projectiles and carries on talking. He continued to stare at the boy as he wrote notes, being one of the few who listened in this class, until the bell pulled him out of his thoughts. Embarrassed of what he was doing he shot up and made his way for the door. 

What the fuck is wrong with him today?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy this!! i try my best to update it as much as possible :33


End file.
